


Falling For You

by raimykeller



Series: wtfandomfusion - summer 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Derek is a Mail Carrier, Kidnapping, M/M, Meet-Cute, Stiles is a cop, They live in Central City, just trust me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raimykeller/pseuds/raimykeller
Summary: Derek gets kidnapped. Stiles (and The Flash) save the day.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> WTFF - WTFandomFusion - is the brainchild of [ quizasvivamos ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quizasvivamos/pseuds/quizasvivamos) as something fun to do over the summer! 
> 
> WTFF is a 10-week writing and art challenge, beginning June 19th and ending August 27th. Each week, we'll have a new prompt that includes a different featured fandom, a randomly selected profession, and a randomly chosen beverage. Other than that, there are no rules! Join the fun and follow the challenge on [ tumblr ](https://wtfandomfusion.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> Week One Prompt Words: The Flash, Mail Carrier, Fruit Punch

In the three years since he's been a mail carrier in Central City, Derek has never hated his job. Every day, he gets to walk the quiet streets of his suburban route, with minimal human and maximum animal interaction. (Don't believe what you hear about dogs and mailmen. Pups LOVE him.) 

Even when it rains, snows, or is otherwise not perfectly sunny, he still enjoys the fresh air and monotony of delivering the good people of CC their bills and magazines.

Until today. 

Today, a meta completely ruined his routine. Now, he's pretty much used to seeing metas on the news. Ever since the particle accelerator incident a few years back (which actually happened before Derek moved to the city), there always seemed to be enhanced criminals wreaking havoc on the town’s residents. But they always managed to stay inside city limits, never really venturing into the suburbs where Derek lived and worked. 

Today was different, though. Today, a meta with a grudge against old Mr. Lannister swirled onto Barton Street, pulling down trees and power lines in his wake. And of course, Derek just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

That's how he found himself in what appeared to be an old warehouse of some kind. He wasn't sure where, though, he had been knocked out. His head was still spinning and his glasses seemed to be missing at the moment. He was practically blind without his glasses. 

He could make out the meta, though, and Mr. Lannister, across the room. The meta was yelling about something, flustered and frustrated. 

Derek tried to stand, to run, to something, but he found he couldn't quite move with his wrists and ankles bound tightly with rope. 

The meta noticed his struggle, laughed, and began speaking directly to him. 

"Good morning, sunshine!" the man sneered, sauntering closer to where Derek lay helpless. "We're glad you finally joined the party. Jack here was just about to tell me how to access his top secret vault so that I could take everything that is precious to him, just like he took that was precious to me. He certainly doesn't want an innocent bystander to get hurt because he wouldn’t follow my simple instructions, right, Jack?"

"Son," Mr. Lannister, Jack, began, holding his hands up in surrender and looking apologetically in Derek’s direction. "Let's calm down. You know I can't-"

The air around Derek began to swirl, and he felt himself rise into the air. He started to panic. "Please," Derek shouted. "Please just put me down! I haven't done anything to you! Let me go!"

The meta only laughed as Derek rose higher and higher off the ground. He was at least 50 feet in the air and climbing. 

And then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw and red and yellow streak. Derek was momentarily relieved because he had seen enough on the new to know it was The Flash, but the relief was short-lived. He was plummeting towards the ground at a very high speed. 

Derek squeezed his eyes closed and braced for what was sure to be a horrible impact, but it never came. Instead, he found himself in The Flash's arms, being gently lowered and quickly untied. 

"Are you ok, sir?" the Flash asked quietly, and Derek could only nod. "Ok. CCPD is on its way. Stay here, and they'll take your statement and help you home. I've got to catch The Cyclone."

Derek had barely nodded again before the man streaked away in a burst of light. He was thinking about how silly the meta’s nickname was when, only moments later, a couple of officers burst through the door. 

One of the young officers spoke into his radio, "Cap, they're both gone. Looks like he took Jack Lannister with him. I've got eyes on the mailman."

He made his way over to Derek and knelt beside him. If Derek hadn't just been through a traumatic incident, he would have definitely have noticed how gorgeous the officer was. Ok, so maybe he did notice that. The officer noticed him squinting up at him and handed him the pair of glasses that were laying next to Derek.

"Sir, my name is Stiles Stilinski with the Central City Police Department. This is my partner Rosa. Can you tell me your name?"

"Der-" he coughed out. Clearing his throat, he was able to speak a little clearer, "Derek. Hale."

"It's good to meet you, Mr. Hale. Now, are you hurt anywhere?"

Derek shook his head. "Just a little dizzy. I, uh, was knocked out. And fell."

This time Rosa spoke as she pulled out a small notebook. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Derek recounted his version of events, from delivering mail along his usual route and waking up in the warehouse to falling into The Flash's arms. Stiles grinned at that, commenting that many a guy and gal in CC would be so lucky. Derek glared. He was not amused. 

"Alright, Mr. Hale, let's get you home," Stiles offered his hand, which Derek gladly took. He stumbled a bit on his first step, causing Stiles to wrap a strong arm around his waist. A garbled voice came through Rosa's radio, and soon she was rushing out the door. 

"She doesn't need me," Stiles said. "I'll make sure you get home safe." He winked at Derek, and together they shuffled to the patrol car. 

Derek gave Stiles his address, and pretty soon they were pulling up to the curb in front of his little house. Stiles jumped out of the car to help Derek out of the passenger seat, and Derek gratefully leaned on him again as they climbed the front porch stairs. 

Once inside, Derek turned Stiles, who, yep, he was definitely crushing on now. "Can I offer you something drink, officer?" 

Stiles grinned beautifully and ducked his head. "Sure, what do you have?"

Derek hobbled into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Water, and, uh, juice boxes," he replied sheepishly. "I haven't been to the store in a while," he explained. 

"Kids?" Stiles asked, Looking around the house for signs of live-in munchkins. 

"Yeah, well, my nieces. My sister's kids. They're a handful, but what kind of uncle would I be if I didn't fill them up with sugar and high fructose corn syrup before I sent them back to their parents?"

Stiles laughed delightedly. "Well, I would love a juice box after a day like today!" Derek pulled out two juices and offered Stiles one. 

"You're exactly right," he said with a grin.

"Ooooh, fruit punch is my favorite!" 

"Thanks for helping me home, Stiles," Derek began. "This kind of thing doesn't usually happen to me. I like my quiet life."

"That's probably why I haven't seen you before, then," Stiles laughed. "I hope it's not the last time, though maybe we could go for something a little less life-or-death next time?"

Derek blushed, "That would be preferable."

Stiles seemed to steel himself; he pushed his strong shoulder back and closed his eyes for a moment before turning his piercing gaze on Derek. "I hope this doesn't come off the wrong way but you are hot like burning and I really want to take you on a date."

Derek's grin widened. "I, uh, I would really like that."

"Yeah? I have to get back to the station now, but can I give you my number? I'm off on Saturday, maybe we could do something this weekend?"

Derek passed Stiles his phone and stared at his long fingers as they flew across the keyboard. Stiles rambled on about god knows what, but all Derek could think about as he led him to the door and waved goodbye was that maybe something unexpected, a break in the monotony of his life, was ok every now and then.


End file.
